Drabbles varios
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Como dice el nombre, son drabbles que iré escribiendo de vez en cuando.Algunos puedes contener shonen-ai, o escenas de violencia o cosas que iré especificando sobre la marcha. Cuando publique algo de tema más adulto, cambiare el Rating.
1. Aburrimiento de América

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo escribo por afición. Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Título:** ¿Cuándo es el momento de sacar la ropa de invierno?  
**Personajes/Parejas:** América y Japón (nada de shonen-ai, si buscas shonen-ai vete)  
**Advertencias:** Daño mortal para tu vista al leer esta bazofia que llamo drabble xD  
**Resumen:** América es muy curioso y molesto.  
**Palabras:** 979. Me quedó algo larguillo, pero intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Caminaba rápidamente como acostumbraba por su habitación. Se_ aburría_. Absolutamente. Se tiraría del tercer piso si con eso cambiaba en algo su noche de fin de semana. Tal vez si llamaba a Arthur...

No, ya lo había llamado antes (muchas veces, según el inglés) y sería muy repetitivo volverlo a hacer. También que el contestador de Inglaterra estaba lleno. Qué pena.  
— Ya sé- dijo cambiando su expresión pensativa por una mas esperanzada en un segundo- ¡Llamaré a otra persona!- Detuvo su recorrido circular y corrió veloz hasta el teléfono, descolgó y se quedó quieto- Pero... ¿A quién?

Estuvo unos segundos en la misma posición, decepcionado. Pensó, y pensó, mirando la lista de gente a la que podría molestar... digo hacer una llamada de cortesía para ver cómo estaban :). ¿Francia? No, seguro que le daría un discurso de cosas que le eran desagradables al oído. ¿El hermano cuyo nombre y existencia no se acordaba hasta hace dos segundos? No, no sabe dónde vive. Mmmm...¿Rusia? Tembló de terror. Sabía que se molestaría por despertarlo a estas horas. Y desde la Guerra, América notaba cierta "incomodidad", por así decirlo, cada vez que pasaba a su lado. Una bombillita se encendió encima de su cabeza y marcó un número con rapidez. Un pitido, dos, tres... Al cuarto pitido alguien contestó:  
— ¿Diga?- una voz tranquila le habló desde la otra línea- ¿Quién es?  
— ¡Japón! ¡Hola!- Gritó enérgicamente, alegre de escuchar una voz que no fuera la suya.  
— ¿Alfred-san?- preguntó sorprendido de que le llamara a una hora nada común para ser de cortesía- ¿Qué ocurre?  
— Nada... es que... bueno me aburría mucho y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. ¿Te he despertado?- La verdad es que no le importaba si le había molestado o no la llamada. Se aburría, y cuando lo hacía lo demás no importaba.  
— No. - Contestó el nipón- Estaba leyendo un poco...- añadió.  
— ¿Y qué lees?- La conversación no llevaba a ninguna parte en concreto, pero entretenía lo suficiente al americano.  
— Libros - Respondió ambiguamente Kiku, como acostumbraba.

América resopló. Pues claro que si lees algo a estas horas, _tenían_ que ser libros, aunque... conociendo a Japón...  
— ¿Y de qué tratan?- preguntó. Quería molestar... Digo, curiosear lo que otros hacían.  
— Mmm... sobre dos amigos... y... bueno... mmm...- Japón, al otro lado de la línea, estaba sonrojado y se había quedado sin palabras.- y se hacen mejores amigos... y son felices para siempre...

América, que sabía sobre los mangas yaoi que el japonés solía leer y vender, aparentó ignorancia y prosiguió:

— Eso no dice mucho... Cuéntame algo más...- Suplicó aguantando la risa.- ¡Es que me aburro mucho!  
— Esto... yo... ¿Se te ofrecía algo más?- cambió de tema riendo muy falso y rojo como nunca.- No creo que tu llamada sea solo para preguntarme mis gustos literarios.- Dijo ya algo más serio, carraspeando.

Alfred no pudo más y rió a carcajadas, a muy alto volúmen, por cierto.

— Tienes razón, tienes razón.. Te llamaba para que me ayudaras con algo...- el americano pensó rápidamente una pregunta inútil.  
— Ah... bueno eso depende de lo que sea- Japón también pensaba en lo que le contestaría. Algo totalmente ambiguo, seguro.  
— Quería preguntarte... si ya has sacado tu ropa de invierno.

Silencio en la línea.

— ¿Kiku? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Kiku?  
— Eh... America-san, si me puedes permitir, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan bizarra?-estaba estupefacto. Nunca nadie le había hecho una pregunta tan estúpida. Bueno, la verdad es que Im Yong a veces se superaba, pero nada que ver con esto.  
— Es que no sabía cuándo es el momento de sacar la ropa de invierno, y ya está terminando el otoño y... bueno, da igual. Gracias de todos modos.  
Y colgó. Japón se quedó mirando al teléfono como si hubiera cobrado vida de repente. Estuvo en esa posición un buen rato, hasta que el doujin que estaba leyendo se le cayó de las manos haciendo algo de ruido al tocar el tatami.

— ¿Pero qué...? ¿A qué venia eso?- murmuró moviéndose por fin.

Puso el teléfono en su sitio, recogió el doujin y miró la portada. Esta mostraba a Alfred junto a Arthur en una pose que no describiré porque este es un drabble en que no pondré cosas yaoistas (aunque tal vez escriba algo luego). El pobre japonés se volvió a sonrojar al pensar en la llamada más rara que había recibido levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado, sacudió la cabeza, puso el doujin en el lugar correcto y apagó la luz de la habitación.  
Caminó a oscuras hasta su cama medio enterrada entre mangas y cosas diversas de un otaku normal, se acostó y se arropó. De verdad estaba empezando a enfriarse la temporada. Cerró los ojos, pero no podía dormir.  
‹‹_ Tal vez podría escribir sobre esto... estaría bien un doujin que tratase sobre la ropa de invierno... Mmm..Alfred-san y ¿quién más? ¿Arthur-san de nuevo? Podría funcionar..._›› Estuvo rumiando la idea toda la noche.  
Dos días después, un nuevo doujin fue el récord de ventas en todo el mundo, incluyendo en América.


	2. Miedo

Título: Miedo  
Personajes/Parejas: América y Rusia. Iggy también sale.  
Advertencias: Yo no te pago el oculista. Avisada estás.  
Resumen: Después de la Guerra, las cosas no van tan bien como Alfred pensaba.  
Palabras: 680

Miedo.  
Esa era la palabra perfecta que definía aquel escalofrío que le recorría la espalda en las reuniones con los demás paises. Era frío, espantoso. Era también como si alguien le clavase un cuchillo en mitad de la espalda.

Claro, como él era el héroe, no puede mostrar temor a las adversidades. Lo aguantaba como buen profesional; pero, a veces, dejaba escapar la angustia que sentía. Eran simples movimientos; movía nervioso una pierna con velocidad, miraba hacia todos lados buscando qué era lo que le hacía sentirse tan angustiado... etc.  
Lo malo era que podría soportarlo una vez, o dos, incluso tres; ¡pero todo el tiempo era demasiado!¡La cabeza le iba a reventar! América soltó un largo suspiro. Desde hacía quince minutos no escuchaba la bronca de parte de Arthur, aunque suponía qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Que si no meterse en cosas de otros, no reírse en mitad de una reunión importante, dejar de comer hamburguesas...

— Como te decía, la televisión y el sofá va en su sitio, no en los jardines de otra persona... ¿¡Me estas escuchando!- Dijo Inglaterra al notar que América miraba el suelo en vez de a él. Era extraño, ya que este siempre miraba hacia delante, nunca bajaba la vista.  
—...Eh...¿Perdón? ¿Qué decias?-Alzó la vista, por fin. Arthur retrocedió, sorprendido. No se lo podía creer, ¡América tenía una cara seria!  
— Yo... eh... nada. Mejor me voy a...casa. Adiós.-e Inglaterra salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, lejos de ahí.

América no se movió del sitio. Encogió los hombros y siguió caminando a casa.  
Poco tiempo después hubo una reunión del G8. Esta vez, Canadá era el anfitrión; pero, por supuesto, nadie miraba al canadiense que estaba delante de la pizarra.

—¿Por qué hay un oso de peluche aquí? Y además en medio-aru.-Observó el Yao, mirando a través de un transparente Matt.  
— Ve~Quién sabe...- Murmuró Feliciano medio dormido encima de la mesa mientras Ludwig hacía un facepalm ya cansado de la situación. Habían pasado dos horas desde que "empezó" la reunión.

— No lo sé, pero lo más importante es que necesitamos a alguien que... espera. Aquí hay algo que falla...- _Al fin me notaron..._ pensó esperanzado Matthew- Mmmm...¿Alfred?- dijo por fin el inglés mirando al americano sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa- ¿Por qué no te has auto-nombrado ya jefe de esta reunión?

Todos miraron inmediatamente a Alfred, que miraba directamente las tablas de la mesa. Alzó la vista y sonrió:

— Creo que no me siento bien del todo.- Estaba pálido, mucho. Era procupante.

El resto del G8 se encogió de hombros y Arthur tomó el mando inmediatamente. Mientras este hablaba, América se fijó en algo; estaba sentado al lado de Rusia. Este sintió su mirada y se giró, sonriendo ampliamete.  
Entonces, el americano descubrió de dónde venía su malestar. Mientras se estremecía de nuevo, observó a Iván detenidamente. Una aura nada buena le rodeaba y todo a su alrededor de repente era oscuridad. Nunca había visto algo tan siniestro, ni siquiera en sus videojuegos. Algo le decía que el ruso le odiaba; pero no lo pensó mucho, porque de repente su vista estaba oscura, se había desmayado.  
Cuando despertó en una camilla, solo, llegó a la conclusión después de pensarlo mucho, tal vez aún existía algo de rencor de la Guerra Fría, pero no estaba seguro. Entonces le vino a la mente la espeluznante sonrisa de Rusia y palideció más, hasta le entraron arcadas.

_—Rectifico, me odia; total y absolutamente-_ Pensó cerrando los ojos.


	3. Aquel día, hace tanto tiempo

**Título: **Aquel día, hace tanto tiempo.  
**Personajes/Parejas:** Empezó como uno de Prussia, pero al final me salió sobre Alemania -_-|||Y sale Italia wiii :)  
**Advertencias:** ¡No te mueras, Gibert! T_T  
**Resumen:** En 1948, desaparece una nación, pero nunca se olvidarían de tan peculiar personaje.  
**Palabras:** 397

La casa estaba silenciosa, con el aire pesado, las luces apagadas.  
Ese día era un día especial, la guerra había acabado, pero se había llevado muchas cosas; cosas valiosas, objetos materiales; pero también, se había llevado inocencia, felicidad, libertad.  
Se había llevado a seres queridos, pensó Ludwig sentado en el sofá del enorme salón de la casa en que vivía.  
‹‹ _En que vivíamos_›› se corrigió cerrando los ojos, evitando una lágrima. Le costaba seguir adelante, pero nunca podría olvidar lo que había vivido ese día, el ver cómo su hermano se esfumaba ante sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Soportar la sonrisa siniestra del general soviético, hacer oídos sordos a la risita engreída del polaco, ignorar las disculpas del subordinado de Iván, Toris.  
No podría olvidar la sensación que tuvo cuando sus manos fueron separadas, cuando lo tuvieron que sostener entre varios para que no hiriera a nadie. Pero era inútil, no pudo evitar o ralentizar el hecho de que Prussia había muerto, su cuerpo repartido entre varios y a lo que sobró, se le llamó _"Estado Oriental de Alemania"_.  
Era injusto.

— ¿Lud?- Se oyó una voz ronca desde la puerta- ¿Quieres que me quede?

No hubo respuesta, el alemán no se movió del sitio, pensativo. De todas maneras, Feliciano caminó hasta el mueble y se situó detrás de su amigo y compañero. Le tocó el hombro para llamarle la atención y lo consiguió, dándose el otro la vuelta. Jadeó de sorpresa.  
Tenía un aspecto horrible; ojeras violetas debajo de los ojos, marcas de lágrimas ya secas. Pero lo que más le impactó al italiano fue la ausencia de brillo en la mirada del otro. Cierto es que nunca sabría lo que era perder a un hermano, pero estuvo a punto de vivirlo, se dijo cerrando el ojo sano mientras corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas.  
Feliciano dio la vuelta al sofá y se sentó al lado de su único amigo europeo rodeándole con el brazo que no estaba enyesado, con cuidado.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo...-susurraba- Ya pasó todo...

‹‹_Ya pasó todo..._›› volvieron a resonar las palabras en la cabeza del rubio, recordando la voz que le reconfortaba después de la pesadilla.  
Ya no la volvería a escuchar.  
No aguantó más y, apoyado en el hombro de su compañero, Ludwig rompió a llorar, silenciosamente, porque los soldados no lloran.  
Definitivamente, nunca olvidaría aquel día, para el resto de su vida.


	4. Guerras

**Título: **Guerras  
**Personajes/Parejas:** Prussia/Hungría leve.  
**Advertencias: **Muchas vendas y lágrimas.  
**Resumen:** Sabía que era su culpa.  
**Palabras: **519

El albino abrió los ojos de golpe, desorientado. Primero se asustó y se iba a levantar, pero una punzada en un costado le impidió ir más allá de sentarse sobre el colchón.  
No sabía en qué día estaba, ni en qué mes; pero si sabía el año: estaban en la guerra contra el imperio austro-húngaro. La verdad, pensó Prussia, es que no recordaba cuándo empezó ni cómo, solamente pensaba en sobrevivir y la luz que le dejaba ciego era una prueba de que estaba vivo todavía.  
Se dejó caer otra vez sobre la almohada, cansado. Estaba totalmente agotado, no quería moverse, quería quedarse allí durmiendo para siempre y reponerse de sus heridas.  
Tampoco se acordaba de cómo se las había hecho, exceptuando algunas obvias, porque habían lagunas en su memoria debido al porrazo que se dió contra el suelo, lo último que recordaba.

— ... porque eso temo por la señorita Elizabehta. No creo que salga viva de esto...- escuchó desde la puerta a unas enfermeras pasar.

‹‹_¿¡Qué!_››, pensó Gilbert, ‹‹ _espera, espera. ¿Eli está aquí también?_›› Ignorando el dolor de sus costillas y se levantó, debía comprobar eso. ¿Para empezar, qué hacía su enemiga en el territorio del otro bando?  
Salió al pasillo aunque no tuvo que caminar mucho, ya que un par de puertas más allá había escrito: **"Elizabehta Héderváry"**. Entró.

Lo que vio le quito el habla. La chica estaba tendida en una cama como en la que estaba antes aunque llevaba una camisa blanca para tapar lo obvio; y estaba dormida. ‹‹ _O muerta_›› pensó Gilbert un momento, pero se fijó en que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, aunque muy débil. Caminó hasta poder sentarse en la cama y la observó unos momentos, midiendo el daño que ella había recibido. Sabía que no podría caminar en mucho tiempo, o incluso comer; y se notaba que dolía. Siguió por el rostro mirando las cortadas, algunas profundas otras superficiales, y recordó algo.  
Vio a la chica en un ambiente oscuro, como si fuera de noche, y ella estaba enfadada mientras lo atacaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero también se recordó a sí mismo golpeándola con la espada, haciéndole esas heridas en la cara, en los brazos; vió como ella caía una y otra vez al suelo y se levantaba.  
Ahora caía en la cuenta, había recordado todo lo que pasó. De repente toda su memoria volvió de sopetón y se dió cuenta de que quien estaba en terreno enemigo era él mismo y que había sido ella quien lo trajo, aún a riesgo de ser acusada de traición.

— Dios mío...- sintió su cuerpo más pesado y se recostó al lado de la otra- ¿qué he hecho...?  
— ¿Gilbert? ¿Eres tú?- escuchó la voz temblorosa y débil de la chica- ¿cómo estás?  
— Algo mejor que tú.- contestó con una media sonrisa. Ella también rió aunque luego hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.  
— Tengo sueño -dijo después- pero no te vayas, debo tenerte controlado.  
— Sí, mi señora- dijo con un deje de sarcasmo, pero ella ya estaba dormida.

Finalmente, Prussia se dejó dormir con ella, rezando para que se recuperara.


	5. Especial Soviéticos Lo siento, Estonia

**Título:** Vacío  
**Personajes/Parejas:** Belarús  
**Advertencias:** Suicidio. Mención de homicidios.  
**Resumen:** Belarús lo hace por todo aquello, aquello que tanto dolor le provocaba.  
**Palabras:** 546

La chica miró el precipicio que tenía a sus pies, seria, sin expresión.  
La verdad es que su rostro dejó de tener expresión hace ya mucho tiempo, en la época en que todos eran una gran familia. Aquellos momentos juntos eran su más preciado tesoro, porque eran los únicos recuerdos que tenía de haber reído, reído con su hermano, que tenía una sonrisa sincera de felicidad en ese entonces.  
De repente su burbuja se rompió, devolviéndola a la realidad. La realidad injusta, la que le había robado la sonrisa a su hermano, la que le había quitado la vida a ella.  
Sentía frío, pero no sabía si era por su corazón cubierto de escarcha o por la lluvia helada que caía, limpiando a la vez las lágrimas de sus mejillas blancas como la leche. Pero ella no notaba nada de su alrededor; la lluvia podía perfectamente ser sangre, la sangre de las víctimas que habían caído ante el filo de sus cuchillos mortales. Pero nada de eso era suficiente para llenar el vacío que había dejado el amor no correspondido que tenía hacia su hermano mayor.  
Bajó la cabeza y miró el agua helada del Mar Báltico, su salvación. Dió un paso hacia delante dispuesta a tirarse, pero un grito la detuvo; eran su hermana mayor y el objeto de su devoción, su hermano. Los miró un tanto desconcertada; _¿qué hacían allí?_, se preguntó. No les había dicho nada.

— ¡No lo hagas!- lloró la mayor de todos, desconsolada.- ¡No te tires!

La chica desvió su atención al de la bufanda, que la observaba atónito, el objeto de su devoción, de su admiración y _su amor_. Lo amaba hasta la locura, pero sabía que no debía, no era moralmente correcto y eso le dolía. Le dolía, también el hecho de que su hermano no la miraba desde hacía ya unos meses, desde que intimó más con su secretario, el lituano.  
Miró fijamente a su hermano, quien no dijo nada ni se movió de su sitio, sorprendido. Observaba a la chica en la punta del precipicio con la mente en blanco, así que no se fijó en los ojos de la menor, claros y fríos como el hielo puro. Ella cortó la comunicación visual y se dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos. Ignoró los gritos de su hermana y se tiró por fin por el acantilado.  
Mientras caía, esperaba sentir el miedo, la adrenalina correr por sus venas congeladas, pero nada pasó. Vacío, lo era todo a su alrededor mientras abría los ojos y miraba como las siluetas de sus hermanos asomados al borde la miraban, pero no pudo distinguirlos bien, solo pudo vislumbrar algo alargado de color rosado volar encima de sus cabezas, pero para cuando supo de qué se trataba, tocó el agua helada del mar.  
Cerró los ojos mientras se hundía sin oponer resistencia. Sentía los pulmones llenarse de líquido, pero le restó importancia. Pensó en todo, en su familia, en el futuro.  
‹‹ _Es mejor así_›› se dijo ‹‹_Mi hermano será feliz si yo no me interpongo en su vida y mi hermana aprenderá a ser responsable y cuidará de todos... Es mejor así..._›› Y así, con una sonrisa en los labios, Belarús se hundió en las profundidades del mar para nunca más salir.

* * *

**Título:** Estúpido  
**Personajes/Parejas:** Lituania  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna, que yo sepa. En este no se muere nadie.  
**Resumen:** Lituania era feliz creyendo que su amor platónico le quería; pero todo era eso, un sueño.  
**Palabras:** 420

Estaba feliz.  
Últimamente Belarús había estado saliendo con él y Rusia no le había pegado. Todavía.  
Con una sonrisa, Lituania caminaba por la casa en que vivía con sus compañeros y su jefe Iván, pensando que nada podría estropear ese día tan perfecto de su cita con la bielorrusa. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando escuchó unas voces desde la cocina. Pensó que eran sus amigos Estonia y Letonia, pero no estaba seguro porque la puerta estaba casi cerrada.  
Caminó unos pasos cuidando de no hacer ruido y pudo identificar las voces. Eran Rusia y su hermana, Belarús, aunque no podía entender lo que decían; se escuchaba muy bajito. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó atentamente.

— ¡... Nii-san! ¡Por qué no te casas por fin conmigo, nii-san!- le suplicaba la bielorrusa. El corazón de Toris se agrietó por unos momentos, pero aguantó.  
— Belarús, razona, por favor. Ya tienes al pobre Lituania, déjame en paz.  
— ¡No! Nunca habrá otro en mi vida, nii-san. O eres tú o me suicido.- dijo muy segura de sus palabras.  
— No digas eso, por favor. Escucha, ahora tengo una reunión del G8 y si llego tarde...- Toris escuchó pasos y la voz volviéndose más fuerte pero no pudo moverse. La puerta se abrió de golpe y tumbó al lituano hacia atrás, cayéndose al suelo.- Ah, Toris, con que estabas aquí. Toma, aquí tienes trabajo. Adiós- sonrió el ruso ignorando completamente al lituano mientras le entregaba una montaña de papeles y se despedía.

Belarús se quedó en la habitación un rato más, mirando una foto de su hermano con amor pintado en los ojos. Toris lo pudo ver y, con el rostro inexpresivo, volvió sobre sus pasos y subió las escaleras hasta su oficina. Entró en esta, dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se quedó de pie en el lugar.  
Por unos segundos no se movió, aguantando las lágrimas que quería salir; pero cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó el anillo que había guardado para ese día, rompió a llorar, derrumbándose hacia el suelo.

— ¿Por qué, Natalia?- murmuró entre sollozos el lituano desconsolado oprimiendo entre sus dedos el anillo por el que ahorró durante meses.- Este día iba a ser perfecto, el mejor de mi vida...- continuó susurrándole a la nada un rato más, meciéndose a sí mismo, consolándose.

Ajena a lo que ocurría, la bielorrusa dormía plácidamente abrazando una foto de Rusia con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro, olvidándose de la cita que tenía ese día.

* * *

**Título:** Algo más allá que amor fraternal.  
**Personajes/Parejas: **Leve Rusia/Ucrania.  
**Advertencias:** Pechos grandes xD  
**Resumen:** Rusia-san go wild!  
**Palabras:** 276

Rusia era una persona, por lo general, sonriente. El único problema era el hecho de que asustaba.  
Quería hacer amigos en Europa, pero ellos no olvidaban su pasado, las batallas vividas; así que les temían, a él y a su hermanita menor. Ella era hermosa, pero no era agradable que a uno le recibieran poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello si se acercaban a su hermano.  
La excepción a la regla de la familia era la mayor, Yekaterina; o como cariñosamente la llamaban en casa, Katiushka. Ucrania era amable y nunca esperaba nada a cambio; pero era pobre y muy asustadiza.  
Lo que más le gustaba los días en que estaban todos juntos era mimar de sus hermanos no tan pequeños, abrazándoles, asfixiándoles entre sus grandes pechos, aunque nunca apropósito. Ese era uno de los días.

— Rusia-san, ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó la mayor al ver el ánimo de su hermano tan decaído.  
— No mucho, onee-san. Hoy volví a intentarlo con Alemania e Italia, pero les he vuelto a asustar.- miraba al suelo, evitando la mirada de su hermana. Sabía lo que ocurriría después, y le daba vergüenza el sólo pensar en la sensación y el dulce olor de su hermana. Eso estaba mal, pero que muy mal.  
— Tranquilo, Rusia-san. Seguro que la próxima vez todo irá a mejor- se acercó con pasos rápidos mientras Iván podía escuchar el sonido característico de su hermana.-Ven aquí.

Rusia nunca lo admitiría, pero le encantaban esos abrazos asfixiantes, le encantaba su hermana, le gustaban sus pechos. Y mucho.  
‹‹_Esto está mal_››, pensó Iván refugiándose en los brazos de la mayor, aunque no pudo borrar la sonrisita de entre sus labios.

* * *

**Título:** ¿Un chico tembloroso?  
**Personajes/Parejas:** Letonia  
**Advertencias:** Algo de OOC...  
**Resumen: **Letonia planea cosas... (?)  
**Palabras:** 568

Letonia era un empleado más en la casa soviética. Se levantaba temprano, hacía los deberes diarios en la mansión y por la noche debía recibir y alimentar a su jefe que volvía normalmente muy cansado de las reuniones.  
Lo malo es que habían ocasiones en que Letonia sufría por sus hermanos bálticos, y el castigo común era apretar su cabeza hasta decrecer un par de centímetros.

— Rusia-san, por favor, no me apriete la cabeza- suplicaba en pequeño pero no era escuchado.  
— ¿Qué? Perdona, es que no te he escuchado- murmuró Rusia con su sonrisa "feliz" y esa aura oscura. Estaba un poquito enfadado porque el único abrigo beige limpio acababa de ser manchado con té por culpa de la torpeza del menor.- Estoy un poco sordo últimamente.  
— Decía que me duele la cabeza, por favor, deje de apretarme la cabeza Rusia-san- suplicó durante todo el rato que Iván no cesó la fuerza que aplicaba en la cabeza del rubio menor.

Detrás de la puerta estaban sus amigos Estonia y Lituania avergonzados por huir. _Lo sentimos, Letonia,_ fue lo que pensaron a la vez. Ellos corrieron escaleras arriba en cuanto vieron que su jefe soltaba al menor cuando se cansó de atormentarlo y se escondieron en su habitación, la que Rusia les había asignado a los tres cuando llegaron por primera vez. No había encendido la luz todavía cuando escucharon pasos en el pasillo y se apoyaron en la puerta en silencio para escuchar atentamente, tal vez podía ser Rusia que venía a por más.

— Si ese estúpido grandote se cree que podrá dominarme así por siempre está muy, pero que muy equivocado...- esa voz no la conocían para nada, aunque el timbre les sonaba de algo, tal vez algún sueño...

_¡Clak, clak!_, sonó como un arma de alto calibre, como una escopeta, cargándose y fue allí cuando se asustaron de verdad. Se miraron a los ojos, muertos de miedo. ¿Quién podría ser ese individuo altamente homicida? ¿Bielorrusia? no ... imposible, la voz era de hombre, y eso dejaba pocas alternativas excluyendo a Polonia, claro está.  
De repente, los pasos se detuvieron justo al lado de la entrada de la habitación y se quedaron helados, esperando su muerte inminente.

— ¿Ocurre algo?- escucharon la voz dulce y temblorosa de Letonia, dejándoles a ellos muy sorprendidos. Y cuando digo 'muy', es que se cayeron al suelo con el corazón en la boca del susto.

Se asomaron por la puerta y lo único que vieron fue a Letonia con su típico temblor, pero... tenía una escopeta en la mano derecha...

— ¿Q-Q-Qu-Qué es-s e-eso?- preguntó Toris, el pobre, temblando como nunca señalando el arma de fuego.  
— El señor me pidió que lo llevara al almacén- contestó- así que podéis iros a dormir sin mí, chicos.- y con eso, siguió su camino por el pasillo, rumbo a las escaleras hacia el sótano, almacén de objetos peligrosos de Rusia.  
— C-Creo q-que lo me-mejor es-s que nos v-vayamos a do-dormir- dijo Eduard, tartamudeando asustado como Lituania.  
— ¿Podremos?- preguntó el otro algo más tranquilo.

Silencio por parte del otro. Suspiraron a la vez y decidieron pasar del tema, sería lo mejor, sí...  
Lo único malo, es que no pudieron dormir en toda la noche...  
Y Letonia no volvió, nunca...

Es broma... le encontraron al día siguiente tirado durmiendo en medio del almacén, rodeado de armas filosas y altamente letales...  
Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Lo sientooooooooo!

Perdónenme por tener esto tan abandonado, de verdad / pero es que no se me venían las ideas a la cabeza, y tuve que dejar al pobre Estonia sin drabble, aunque Polonia también se quedó sin si parte... Total, que prometo escribir algo de ellos, me siento demasiado culpable...

Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad.

**_Please~! Un review no hace daño, verdad? _**

**_¡SI LE DAIS AL BOTÓN DE ABAJO, VENDRÁ [inserte aquí personaje favorito] EN UNA CESTA DE REGALO CON FLORECITAS! (Y SI NO, VENDRÁ RUSIA, DA~?)  
_**


	6. Lo siento

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero es que no quería dejar aquí a la gente sin nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que subía lgo aquí? ¿Años? Puede xDDD Es que me estaba dedicando a mi fic de Crepúsculo, luego me vino inspiración para la secuela, luego comencé muchas cosas y una cosa llevó a la otra...

Ahora he traído de todo: un PxH, uno imparcial y luego algo dedicado a otaku!Japón... o al menos algo parecido.

Es poquito, pero deseaba subir algo este mes (pero si el mes pasado acabé un fic de 100.000 palabras!) Whatever, gracias por alertas, favoritos y agradecimientos a aquellos que se dignan a pulsar mis fics, sean o no sean entretenidos xD

PD: Si a alguien no le gusta lo que escribo o desea leer algo más, **review al canto! **es decir, que si quieres leer algo, del estilo: "un usuk no viene mal" o " que pasaría si de repente...?" ¿Capicci?

* * *

**Título:** Ráfagas

**Personajes/Parejas:** PrusiaxHungría (¿O HungríaxPrusia? No lo tengo claro)

**Advertencias:** Violencia.

**Resumen:** Sealand... ¬¬

**Palabras:** 292 ^^ ¿Cortito?

Prusia caminaba por aquel camino aleatorio, en un día aleatorio y sin nada que hacer más que interrumpir... ejem, acudir a una reunión mundial a la que ¿Estaba invitado? Supongo que eso daba igual.

¡Bah! De cualquier manera, estaba por entrar a la sala con aire acondicionado, cuando vio que Hungría esta esperándole, de pie, cerca de él y con la temible sartén en las manos. No supo exactamente cómo, pero las palabras no le salían... ¿Qué diantres habría hecho esa vez?

— ¿Pasa algo, Hungría?- le preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, una voz chillona e infantil los interrumpió:

— ¡Ja, ja...!- no vieron nada pasar por delante, pero parecía de color azul y era pequeño- ¡Yo sí puedo asistir a esta reunión, da yo! ¡Mírame hermanito!

Un segundo después se levantó una brisa que tenía de todo menos inofensiva, y todo porque levantó la falda de Eliza hasta arriba del todo enseñando... Bueno, lo dejo en que esa mañana puso a lavar los únicos pantalones que usaba debajo de su falda.

Gilbert se vio incapaz de mover ni un sólo músculo de su sitio, ni tampoco de quitar la vista de la lencería con encajes rosas con la bandera de su país de Hungría. Pronto, esta se vio tapada y el prusiano quedó liberado del hechizo del mal de aquella prenda íntima femenina; pero su relax se acabó al ver una aura maligna alrededor de la chica que tenía delante.

_Mierda..._, pensó antes de sentir la furia de la sartén en su cabeza y luego, cuando cayó al suelo, sus huesos sucumbieron a los golpes del utensilio de cocina.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Degenerado! ¡Pervertido!- ella gritó de todo sonrojadísima mientras pegaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo inconsciente y desangrado a sus pies.

* * *

**Título:** Hipo

**Personajes/Parejas: None**

**Advertencias:** None

**Resumen:** Enfermos de hipo xD

**Palabras:** 305

— ¡Bueno, comencemos con la reunión! ¡Y yo seré el jefe!- dijo Estados Unidos como de costumbre- Bueno, este es el primer punto... ¡hip!

Los murmullos callaron inmediatamente, quizá porque se escuchó cómo a alguien se le caían los papeles o porque el discurso habitual del rubio se vio interrumpido. La mayoría de las miradas se dirigieron al país con gafas, asombrados de que por fin tenían un momento de respiro en que no tenían por qué escuchar su chillona voz.

— Lo siento pero yo... ¡hip!- se sonrojó ligeramente y pidió un vaso con agua.

— ¿Tienes hipo?- preguntó suavemente Italia- La pasta te quita el hipo, ¿Quieres?

— Italia, contrólate...- advirtió Alemania.

— Oh, vaya... ¿Eso es lo que le pasa a los que son como tú cuando el cerebro se les seca?- preguntó Rusia con una sonrisa muy típica.

— ¡Oh cállate, _commie_!- dijo tomando el vaso que una amable señorita le trajo- Gracias ¡hip!- le bebió hasta terminarlo pero, cuando lo dejó sobre la mesa, volvió a producir el sonido característico de un ataque de hipo.

— Quizá alguien debería asustarte- murmuró Arthur y todos le miraron- ¿Qué? Es otra de las maneras de quitar el hipo... ¡hip!

— ¿Tú también?- se quejó Francia, sentado justo a un lado del inglés.

— No sé porque se me ha pega... ¡hip!

— No teníamos suficiente ya con el capitalis... ¡hip!- Rusia iba a dejar salir su aura, pero se vio interrumpido por su propio hipo.

— Doitsu, ¿El hipo es contagioso?- susurró preocupad Italia al otro lado de la mesa.

— No que yo sepa... ¡hip!- se tapó la boca, pero no pudo evitar que se escuchara el sonido.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!- se quejó China- Incluso Alemania estár igual-aru.

— No será alguna de tus... ¡hip!- Francia miraba a Arthur, culpándolo de lo que acontecía. A él también pareció habérsele pegado la "epidemia del hipo"

* * *

**Personajes/Parejas: **Japón

**Advertencias:** Yaoi

**Resumen:** Máster en fotografía

**Palabras:** 216

Debía correr… no, _volar… _para conseguir algo genial. Taiwán y Hungría pagarían bien por eso.

En un movimiento fluido, Japón sacó su fiel cámara digital Nikon que había diseñado para él, aunque luego algunos copiotas habían sacado su obra maestra al mercado sin su consentimiento… Pero eso no importa.

El asiático abrió una puerta con brusquedad y se vio en un pasillo finamente decorado, estilo barroco con amplios ventanales que daban a un jardín interior… Eso tampoco importa…

Más y más puerta que daban a habitaciones inútiles mientras el tiempo se le iba volando inexorablemente…

Entonces tuvo una idea maestra: fue a una habitación aleatoria y saltó cual ninja por la ventana, apoyándose en una sola mano mientras la otra ya tenía la cámara con el zoom bien puesto y en alta definición. Corrió un par de metros a toda velocidad consiguiendo que se volviera una sombra entre los árboles, cuando escucho algo. _¡Bingo!, _pensó y acudió al llamado del yaoi…

Se asomó por una ventana con unas persianas inútilmente puestas, porque nadie se escapaba de su infalible objetivo…_ Nadie_

Un par de segundos para que tuviera una buena toma y comenzó a pulsar el botón para tomar fotos silenciosamente… Muchas y muchas fotos más fueron necesarias para saciarse y respirar tranquilo. Había cumplido su objetivo.

* * *

Repito lo de arriba, si queréis leer algo o deseáis darme ideas, reviews PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


End file.
